1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to a flippable connector and the method of making the same.
2. Description of Related Arts
Chinese Patent No. CN204205153U issued on Mar. 11, 2015, discloses a flippable connector including an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts, a metallic shield and a metallic shielding/grounding/latching plate. The insulative housing includes opposite upper and lower insulators with the shielding plate located therebetween. An middle insulator encloses the shielding plate and is physically sandwiched between the upper insulator and the lower insulator. Chinese Patent No. CN203859275 issued on Oct. 1, 2014, discloses a flippable connector including a mating unit, a metallic shielding plate and a metallic shield. The mating unit includes a first terminal module and a second terminal module with the shielding plate physically sandwiched therebetween.
Understandably, the crosstalk between the contacts of the upper terminal module and those of the lower terminal module may be eliminated by the shielding plate, thus reducing EMI (Electro-Magnetic Interference) and improving the high frequency transmission. Anyhow, on one hand, the distance between the shielding plate and the corresponding upper/lower contacts is relatively small, i.e., around 0.175 mm, so it tends to be shorted between the contact and the shielding plate if a power contact carriers a relatively high current for quick charging. On the other hand, because the contacts include a plurality of differential pairs for high frequency/speed transmission, it really requires the shielding plate to isolate the upper contacts and lower contacts from each other in the vertical direction. Therefore, it is desired to have a new type electrical connector overcoming the aforementioned deficiency.